Amy meets Ten
by skylertheTimeLord
Summary: Amy, Rory, and the Doctor land on a planet with a green sky. The Doctor says somethings weird about the planet so Amy takes a look around but ends up running with a strange man in a pinstriped suit from a group of guards with guns!  amy donna rory 10&11
1. Chapter 1 Doctor who?

**Hello :) Please review and tell me what you think and give suggestions for future chapters if you have any THANKS! hope you enjoy. I'll try to upload more chapters ASAP.**

**I dont own these characters they are the property of the BBC**

She was with the Doctor and Rory. They landed on a planet the Doctor said was called Lily 9. The sky was a dark green, like there was a storm coming but the Doctor said it was supposed to look like that. Humans had moved in about a hundred years back and now there was a city where their ship had landed, or thats what she would have learned if she had been paying attention.

The Doctor said it felt weird (whatever that meant..) and to keep an eye out, so when Amy saw a keep out sign on an unmarked building she couldn't resist but to find out what was such a secret. No one she passed on the street seemed to know what it was, and the Doctor and Rory were in a nearby shop asking the salesmen if they'd seen anything strange.

So Amy pulled out a card the Doctor gave her to shop with, and ran it through the crack between in the door and the door frame. It unlocked with a click, and Amy noted that the locks on this planet weren't that different from her time (or Earth).

She hurried in and shut the door quietly behind her. The hallway was dark and seemed to go on forever. She walked quietly down the narrow passage way, listening for foot steps in case anyone found her. She didn't want to be arrested for trespassing.

She passed a few doors on her way through but they were locked, and the card trick didn't seem to work as well on them.

She was starting to get worried about the Doctor and Rory when she heard the distant sound of running from direction she was heading. In a panic she pulled out her card and tried a door just ahead of her to her right. No luck. Making a noise of frustration she turned to run.

Amy did a double take when she relised the foot steps were coming from a man in a brown pinstriped suit with wild brown hair, and a manic smile, running from three guards with guns.

Before she could react the man grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Run!" He shouted as they ran down the hall. Amy yelped when she heard shooting from behind them.

"What did you do to tick our boys here off?" Amy asked, still being pulled along by the man. He looked down at her, affended.

"Nothing! Welllll, I say nothing. I was just having a look around!" He sped up, still dragging Amy, who was trying to keep up. "And what about you, what are you doing here? Not a local by the looks of it. You're clothes are different from normal Lily 9 fashion."

Amy looked down at her shorts and tank top, "I dressed for Rio!" she said, still frusterated the Doctor STILL hadn't taken them to Rio. She'd remember to tease him about that later. Now she was more worried about the men with guns her and this man were running from. She risked a glance behind her they were about a few yards behind them.

They rounded a corner and the man stopped at a door. "They're all locked I checked on the way in!" She was about to pull him so they could start running before the guards caught them but he pulled out a thin metal tube with a blue tip and aimed it at the door, clicked it on, and the blue tip lit up and the lock gave a little click.

He grabbed her and pulled her through the door. He shut it quietly and put his ear to it. Amy started to say something but he shooshed her with a wave of his hand. Amy listened with him. They both let out a sigh of relief when they heard them run past them.

The man turned to her with a huge manic smile, Amy couldn't help but smile back.

"Right then, now that were not being chased and shot at why don't you tell me what you're doing here? And do you know what this building is? I haven't got around to finding out yet, what with the guns firing my way and all." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm here with my husband and my friend. We were just traveling and i saw this building and that keep out sign so I desided to find out what this was, and no i didn't find out because you came along with your guys and I didn't have time with the running for my life."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head "Sorry about that. Whats your name?"

"Amy."

"Nice to meet you, Amy, I'm the Doctor" He shook her hand.

"Wait. The Doctor?" Amy asked. Certainly their couldn't be another man going around calling himself that. He nodded. "Doctor who?"

His smile grew "Just the Doctor." He explained. "Come on we should get out of here."

"No, wait. My friend, the one I'm traveling with calls himself that. You remind me of him." Ever since this man told her to run she felt like she knew him, and now this man was calling himself Doctor. But it couldn't be her Doctor.

She looked up at him. He was now looking confused and a little frusterated. He was shifting his weight between his left and right foot and couldn't stand still.

"Look, could we discuss this later? I left my friend at a coffee place up the road and she'll be wondering where I am and I'd rather not have her running around looking for me if theres something dangerous going on here."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you out of my site until you tell me who you are." Amy stated as the Doctor opened the door and walked down the hall. Amy looked around then followed.

"Do you feel that?" The Doctor asked after a few minutes of walking. Amy looked up at him. He was frowning.

"No, feel what?" She asked as they kept walking.

"I don't know, but it feels...weird."

"Thats what my Doctor said. Told me to keep an eye out for anything strange."

The Doctor nodded. "So thats why you came in here?"

"Yep. No one seemed to know what this building was so i thought I'd check it out."

"Same with me."

They finally reached the door. The Doctor went through and looked around. "This way." He said walking to the right. Amy followed close behind down the walkway. They passed the shop Amy left the Doctor and Rory in, she peeked in but they weren't there.

She gestured for the Doctor to keep walking and they continued down the path.

"How much further?" Amy complained, "We have been walking for half an hour!"

"Oh come on, it hasn't been that long. We're almost there." The Doctor still seemed as energetic as he had when they we're still in the building, while Amy was tired and breathing a little heavy. Another way this man reminded her of her raggedy Doctor. She wished he was here to explain this to her. She somehow knew this man _was_ the Doctor. But she couldn't see how that was posible.

"Ah, here we are." He pointed to a shop with a sign that said "Lily's Coffee". Just in front of Lily's Coffee stood a famliar blue box. It was parked in a different spot than Amy was sure they had landed, and the blue was a bit darker.

She ran over to the TARDIS and started knocking on the door. "Doctor! Rory! Let me in!"

The door opened but it wasn't the Doctor or Rory who answered.

"Donna!" the other Doctor said coming up next to a confused Amy. "I thought i said to stay in the coffee shop? But since when does anyone listen to me?"

The redhead standing in the TARDIS doorway stepped out and punched the Doctor in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined holding the spot where Donna punched him.

"You left me!" Donna fumed.

"I told you I'd be right back."

"You've been gone over an hour!"

"Well, I got sidetracked." The Doctor explained, stratching the back of his head akwardly, "Anyway, this is my friend Amy. Amy this is Donna."

Amy wasn't listening. "But, you've got a TARDIS. How can you have a TARDIS? The Doctor said all the Timelords were dead!" The Doctor winced.

"Welll, the thing is I think the Doctor you know may be a future me." He looked Amy in the eyes and waited for it to sink in.

"But, you look nothing like him!" She gestured to his face.

Donna interupted, "Wait, whats going on? You, from the future, are running around here somewhere?" She paused, "Then how come she doesn't reconise you? Kind of hard to forget you, spaceman."

"She didn't forget me. I just look completely different." Explained the Doctor. Donna gave him a look. He sighed, "Welll, theres this process, that happens when I'm about to die. It's like a way of cheating death. Every cell in my body changes."

"Sounds painful." Donna interupted.

"Anyway," The Doctor continued giving Donna a look, "The Doctor you travel with is probably a future me, coz I don't remember you."

Amy glared, "You better be a past Doctor if you forgot me!"

The Doctor smiled wildly, "Oh don't worry I think I'd remember you."

Amy smiled, "Good, now lets go find my boys. They're probably worried about me, and who knows what they're up to." She started walking in the direction of where she thought she left Rory and the Doctor.

**Thanks for reading :) like i said i'll try and upload the next chapter as soon as i can. I tried staying in character but sorry if they didnt anything they wouldn't normally...this is only my second fanfic and the first was really short and was mostly just going off of the feelings of the character..so dont forget to review and tell me anything i got wrong and tell me any suggestons you may have for future chapters :))**


	2. Chapter 2 'Looking' for Pond

**Yaayyy :D ive successfully uploaded two chapters of this story :) I'm not really sure where this story is heading..xD I'm pretty much making it up as I go along...the only plot I'm fixed on is that there's something weird happening on the planet...but i'm sure i'll figure out what it is eventually :) **

Rory was annoyed with the Doctor. They had been 'looking' for Amy for fifteen minutes by not actually looking. The Doctor insisted they would find her if they just walked along the path through the maze of shops.

"Doctor, this is getting us no where!" Rory finally stated and stopped walking, "You're not even looking. We can't just expect her to find us by just wondering aimlessly! What if something happened to her?"

The Doctor stopped walking and turned around to look at Rory. He sighed, "Rory, will you just trust me? No, trust Amy. She can handle herself. I happen to know for a fact that this is helping, she'll be here any minute now." He paused and seemed to note their positions, "In fact, I'd go so far as to say that Mrs. Pond is going to come running right about...now."

He spun around and pointed to the path behind him dramatically. Nothing happened.

The Doctor let his arm drop. "Huh," He turned around looking disappointed, "My timing must be a bit off.."

Rory rolled his eyes, "Doctor, _please_, can we just look for Amy?" He was getting tired of this.

"How can we look for her with you shouting at me?"

"But we're not looking!"

"Pond will come around that corner," He gestured toward the path he had previously tried to convince Rory Amy was going to come running through before, "Any second no-"

"Doctor!" Rory looked passed the Doctor to see Amy running around the corner the Doctor said she would. Rory's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know?" Rory asked the Doctor, who was smiling. He winked and turned to Amy.

"Doctor, guess who I met!" Amy said, gesturing to a man wearing a pinstriped suit grinning next to her. He was standing next a women with ginger hair.

The man walked up in front of the Doctor. He was staring at the Doctors clothes, "I'm wearing a bow tie!" He said sounding shocked and confused.

"Yes, you are!" Stated the Doctor. He was grinning from ear to ear.

The redhead who was with the man started laughing, "That's you?"

The Doctor looked offended, "Donna! Quit laughing at me!"

Rory, confused, moved so he was next to Amy and whispered in her ear, "What is going on here?"

"Hard to explain. I don't really know myself. But that's," She pointed to the man who was now talking excitedly to the Doctor, "Is the Doctor."

Rory though about this for a minute, "Doctor who?"

"That's _our_ Doctor but from the past." Amy explained simply.

"But, he looks nothing like the Doctor."

"That's the confusing bit. The Doctor said he can change how he looks when he's about to die. So that's him before he changed and the one we know is after."

Rory was still confused but before he could ask a group of men wearing guard uniforms ran into view a few yards away.

The past Doctor looked up wide eyed, "Oh no, not again." He grabbed Donna's hand and they started running.

Their Doctor grabbed Amy's hand, who grabbed Rory's and they all started running with the other Doctor.

**Sorry it's short. I wanted to switch back to Amy's perspective so I ended the chapter. Tell me what you think! I'm working on the next chapter now should be up today or tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3 Times gone Screwy

**Time for Chapter three :D**

Amy ran with her Doctor, while pulling a bewildered Rory behind them, as the past version of the Doctor and Donna ran in front of them.

They finally lost the guards who were chasing them when they rounded a corner and ducked into an ice cream shop. They all hid under the window while both Doctors peeked above them watching for the guards.

Amy heard them both sigh in relief and they both sat down on the floor, the past Doctor next to Donna, and Amy's Doctor next to Rory on the end.

"This isn't good," Amy's Doctor stated. The other Doctor looked over to him.

"Oh come on, theyre just guards chasing us. It's not like it hasn't happened before, keeps things interesting." The other Doctor grinned at their Doctor.

"No, I don't mean them. Well, I do mean them. That didn't happen when I was here last time as you." He gestured to the other Doctor, who was now frowning.

"It didn't?" The other Doctor though about this for a moment, "Then times changing."

"Something must have happened. Something that wasn't here last time. But it would need to be something that could travel through time.."

"Like maybe something from the void?" Suggested the other Doctor.

Their Doctor clicked his fingers and pointed to the other Doctor, "Exactly! Maybe not. But we'll find out in time. But we need to be careful about what we do," He was talking to Amy and Rory now, "Just be sure not to tell my other self anything important. Anything that will happen to him when he's me, don't say a word."

Amy rolled her eyes. She wondered if this would be one of those times when the Doctor told them not to do something and ended up doing that same thing himself. Like when Amy and him had gone to the starship UK. The Doctor had insisted Amy couldn't interfer, then he went off and guess what- interfered.

"Right, first things first," Stated the other Doctor, shooting Amy a huge manic grin, "Back to that mysterious building." He got to his feet and helped Donna up.

"That building we- I mean you two were chased out of?" Asked their Doctor.

"I thought you said you didn't remember." Amy looked suspisiously at her Doctor. The other Doctor answered.

"Since times being rewritten he's only remembering things that are currently happening from my perspective. As well as how things happened originaly," He looked at their Doctor, "Am I right?"

"Doctor, you are brilliant!" Their Doctor told the other Doctor.

"Moddest." Donna scoffed. The other Doctor bumped Donna's shoulder playfully.

A flash of sadness passed over their Doctors face. Amy wasn't certain she'd seen it, it had gone by so quickly.

The walk back to the, as the other Doctor put it, 'mysterious building' consisted of both Doctors strolling fast ahead of the group, and the group struggling to keep up with the two Time Lords.

Finally, they reached the building. Both Doctors turned to look at the group. Their Doctor spoke.

"We've desided that he's," He pointed to the other Doctor, "Going with Amy to look in the building while Rory, Donna, and I are going to ask around."

"Oi! I'm not staying behind while you walts into danger, _again._ Remember what happened at midnight? You need me, spaceman." Donna said walking up to the other Doctor and lacing arms with him.

He grinned down at her, "I sure do, Donna," He looked at Amy, "Coming?"

Amy moved and stood next to the other Doctor.

"But, Doctor, we already asked around. No one knows anything." Rory said to their Doctor.

"Oh, but Mr. Pond we wern't asking the right questions."

"Ask the right questions and you get the right answers." Finished the other Doctor.

Their Doctor clapped his hands together, "Come along, Mr Pond." And he turned to leave, followed by Rory.

The other Doctor grinned wildly, "Right! Allons-y!" And him, Amy, and Donna all entered the mysterious building.

**Review please :) I figured out where this story is going so expect more chapters. It's the end of the week-end so i might be slow on uploading chapters what with school and all but im still going to continue this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Telepaths

**SORRY! ive had a lack of modivation :(( but i noticed how many people have been reading my story so im forcing myself to write xD i'll try to post more soon :) and any suggestions you may have for this story would be great ;D**

"But how can you two be in the same time together? Isn't that bad? I've seen the films back home." Rory was trying to understand all of this but he couldn't get it as fast as Amy seemed to accept it. Hopefully, it was just because she'd been traveling around longer with the Doctor then he had.

"The films? You've seen the films?" The Doctor asked, sounding kind of irritated, "Rory this is nothing like the films."

The Doctor gestured to a shop that looked like it sold electronics.

"So its fine, you two being in the same place at the same time?" Rory asked, following the Doctor to the electronics store.

"Not completely, time is in flux. We just need to make sure nothing happens to past me and that he doesn't find out about any future stuff." He pushed through the doors to the shop. The bell over the door made a dinging noise. A man who Rory thought might be human with short black hair stepped through a doorway behind the counter on the other side of the small electronics shop.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked. The Doctor, who was looking at a small metal device faced him and looked at him closely.

"Are you wearing a shimmer?" The Doctor asked and pulled out his sonic. The mans eyes went wide and he stepped back a foot.

"N-no," He stammered trying to compose himself. Meanwhile, the Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver. He looked at the readings.

"What's a shimmer?" Asked Rory.

The Doctor ignored him, "Why are you wearing a shimmer? What are you hiding from?"

The man looked like he was about to run for it. He looked around nervously and was slowly backing away from them.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you're pretending to be human. There's something weird about this planet and I'm here to help. I'm the Doctor and this is Rory." The man stopped backing up and seemed to relax a bit.

The man sighed and looked at his shoes. "Everyday, at six pm, my kind all fall ill. Our heads hurt," He paused, unsure if he should continue. He took a deep breath and looked up to the Doctor, "We can't hear each other for awhile after that."

"You're telepaths?" The Doctor asked, "Maybe somethings feeding off the connection between your race." He was talking to himself. Rory knew this was how he thinks. He needed to be talking to think.

Rory looked up at a clock on the wall above the counter. "Doctor, it's five minutes until six."

The Doctor looked up at the clock and his eyes went wide. He started pacing, "Okay, okay, if somethings going to drain the telepathic link between your people- What was your name?"

"Steven." Answered the man.

"Steven, if your going to be drained in five minutes then where would the person, or thing, or whatever it is, responsible be? It would be at that building from before! To do this every day they would need a base!" He stopped pacing. "We need to go. Come along Pond!"

The Doctor ran out of the shop and Rory followed.


	5. Chapter 5 Help me

"So, are you two, like, together?" Amy asked as her, Donna, and the Doctor walked through the hall in the 'Mysterious building'.

"No." They both said in unison.

"We're not even the same species! And have you seen how skinny he is?" Donna continued at the same time the Doctor was saying, "We're just friends. Why does everyone always think we're together?"

"Whoa! Okay, I was just asking." Amy giggled. This Doctor was different from her Doctor. But she thought her Doctor probably would have gotten defencive, too.

The Doctor stopped suddenly and Donna nearly walked into him, "Oi!"

Amy noticed them stop and turned back, waiting for them to move.

"Did you hear that?" The Doctor asked. He swore he just heard something. Like it was inside his mind. When the others shook their heads looking confused he knew he was right. He waited but didn't hear anything else. "Come on." He said and they continued walking. While they walked the Doctor went over in his mind what it could have been. It might have been a species like the Ood calling out. But as far as he knew there were no other species on Lily 9 besides the humans. But it wouldn't be the first time he discovered another species. The thought of discovering something new got him excited.

"Amy, did your Doctor mention anything about the planet?" The Doctor asked.

Amy thought about this for a second. She hadn't really been listening.

"Like what?" Amy asked after a few seconds of thought.

"Anything about the inhabitants?"

HA! Now, that part she heard. Maybe not all of it but enough.

"The Doctor said they were humans. I wasn't listening that well." She added sheepishly.

The Doctor nodded and looked thoughtful.

"What is it?" Donna asked noticing the look on the Doctor's face. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration.

"I heard something before. Someone calling out." Was his answer. Donna knew if he heard someone asking for help he'd be running. There was more to it than what he said.

"I didn't hear anything." Amy said sounding confused.

"No, you won't be able to hear it, humans can't," He explained. Donna thought it might be like the Ood. The Doctor said he heard singing but she couldn't hear anything, not until the Doctor did something to her mind.

"You hear it in your head, yeah?" Donna asked.

Before the Doctor could confirm what Donna said, he heard it again:

_Help me!_

He stopped again. He closed his eyes to focus. The voice was of a little girl. He felt her, and others in his mind. Over a hundred he decided. Men, women, children, a whole race of people living on this planet and no one knew. They were hiding from the humans, he decided. But why?

He located the girl who was calling to him. He could feel she was scared.

_I'll be right there, just hold on._ He sent her through his mind.

Amy and Donna watched as the Doctor stood there with his eyes closed. What was he doing? Donna thought he might be listening to whatever was 'calling to him' earlier. Her theory was confirmed when his eyes few open and he bolted forward and ran down the hall.

Amy and Donna ran, struggling to keep up with the time lord.

**Ah. Sorry, I ended a chapter with running again didn't I? xD I think this chapter was good :) so hopefully that means im getting better at writing ;D review and tell me what you think ;)**


End file.
